Denny and Chelsea : trust you friends
by Teal Lady Luck
Summary: This is my first official fanfic. and I plan to finish this one I hope to get some readers with this one. I know they are not a common couple but I hope you like it. thanks for reading and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Denny x Chelsea fan fiction**____**  
><strong>__**Chapter 1**____**  
><strong>__**I looked out to the endless blue ocean as I felt a tug on my rod. I began to pulled it, when I felt my chestnut brown hair fly out of control as my red bandana fell off and blow away in the wind I felt two hands on mine as they help pull in my catch when I land it we found it to be a sea bass .**_

_**"**__**wow! That is huge " I yelled I turned to see friendly face "Denny" I screamed throwing my arms around the tan fisherman. He was my best friend along with Julie and Natalie, but they don't fish. Denny was holding on to his own bandana as well as mine, he smiled and said "next time let it fly my hands or you might no get any help" he tied my bandana on again. **_

_**I laughed as he told me of how he was coming back from Chen's store when he was attacked by red fly fabric and as he came to retune it he saw I had a big one and had to help or I might loss a good fish though he though it was a tree at first. I laughed remember my first fish attempt I almost Broke my new rod by hooking it on a tree. **_

_**Me and Denny fished for a bit when I saw Lanna heading down the beach, the green dress blowing around the pop stars ankles though I never heard her sing that well. "Well, Denny I be off as I have to get on with my farm duty after lunch**__**, though I am cooking sashimi and I know that your favourite" I said begin to turn "oh wait Denny want to join me as I won't eat the whole thing on my own".  
>"yes, if you don't mind me coming along" he said blushing slightly.<br>"Wouldn't have asked if I did" I said laughing as me and him left Lanna on the beach staring after us, I laughed to my self .**_

_**"thanks Chels" she yelled after me I blink my big blue eyes " sorry Lanna but I don't have a lot of fish or you could come to" I said before me and Denny left the beach.  
>When we reached sunny farm, my dog Kimi and cat Kiki, ran over want Denny to fuss over the as he always dose when he over just like I f<strong>__**uss over his little bird, Popper.  
>"If you don't mind me leaving you with these crazy beasts I get on with lunch" I say laughing.<br>"Aww they not that bad" he said give Kimi a hug as Kiki licked his hand, I shake my head as I go inside and begin to cook.  
>After a while Denny joins me "I am free". He proclaims I laughed as I replied<br>"from them , be not from me" I say grabbing him and pulling him on to the sofa and pretend to bit his neck**____**  
>" come Chelsea get off" he say trying to get me off but we end up fall off the sofa and laying sprawled out across the floor laughing some much that we were cry " let ... Me ... Go cheek the ...food" I say getting up only to have Denny pull me over again " Aww come on stay with me"<strong>____**  
>"no I don't want to burn our lunch" I say get up again I pull Denny up as he walk over to the table before say " is your house bigger than last time" I laughed it wasn't very notice able from inside but from the outside it is. I checked the sashimi , It was done give Denny his plate the get mine at sit opposite and say "Yeah my house is bigger, I need to upgrade it"<strong>____**  
>"why that?" Denny asked<strong>____**  
>"well I been on the island for a couple of years now and well let just say I think I might have found the one I want to be with till I die" I sighed and began to eat Denny looked at me stunned. "you ...your plan to get married?" he stuttered the words, I nod at little shocked by his reaction "but who too?" he asked I kept quite as to tell the truth I wasn't all to sure my self I knew who I was talking about but I want to be sure before I tell Denny he was my best friend but I couldn't talk to him about this.<strong>_

_**We **__**finished the meal in silence and after Denny finished he got up and said "thank you Chels but as you said you have farm duties so I better be off, see you later." He said and left and with out another word. I heard the door slam and I was just ditched by my best friend. I cursed her self under her breath.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"STUPID" I yelled , thumping my fist down on the door.**_

_**"well fine then, I hate you too Chelsea" Denny yelled from the other side of the door. He was still there… oh no.**_

_**I headed outside after , clearing up and collecting my tools.**_

_**After a few hour , I saw Julia and Natalie running up to me, I put my hoe down and then look at the farm and noticed what I done , oh well I just use them for seeds means less weeds. Natalie and Julia came over and said " what happen, me and Natalie where down at the beach and Denny didn't look to happy, but we just left at that till where heard him mutter 'stupid Chelsea who does she think she is?', what happen ?" Julia said confused I sighed and said " Follow me I need to talk to you two about something related to this anyway" I picked up my hoe and the girls followed me in to my house.**_

_**We sat down at my table, hot chocolate for me and Natalie and hot milk for Julia." so Chelsea, what you got to tell us?" Natalie asked**_

_**"well, if you noticed my house is a lot bigger" I began**_

_**"so?" Julia said sipping her milk.**_

_**"so , I had Denny over for lunch and he noticed the changed in size, he asked if it was and I told him , it was an he asked if there was a reason, and well there is" I said**_

_**Julia almost spat her milk out "OMG who is the lucky man?"**_

_**Natalie laughed "Julia , I don't" she looked at me "oh my god really Chelsea who is it?"**_

_**I walked over to my cupboard and brought out a blue feather, the girls smiled and look at in awe so " who asked you?" Julia asked**_

_**"No-one , I going to ask" I said to Julia**_

_**"who" Natalie and Julia asked**_

_**"I don't know I said sadly "there are three I like…"**_

_**Julia looked at me "well I know 2 of them Denny and my cuz Vaughn, though I don't see the appeal of him"**_

_**Natalie smiled " so you can't pick between , Will, Vaughn and Denny?"**_

_**Julia smiled "let see what are the good and bad point so each let start with Denny shall we?" Natalie nodded, I stared at them**_

_**"Girls, you know you my best friends but surly I should" I was stopped mid-sentence**_

_**"We not going to pick for you Chelsea we just going to help you clear you head" Julia said**_

_**" ok" I replied as we talked.**_

_**It was late before they left my house, and I had got extremely tired I miss half of what they had to say about the boys. I sighed and I though about visiting the goddess pond and ask her about what she though. After laying on my bed and not falling a sleep , I got a strawberry and head to the goddess pond , I reached there about 10 and chucked the strawberry in, and the goddess appeared and she smiled and looked at me and she could see something was bothering me , "Chelsea , what the matter why you here so late?"**_

_**I lay the feather before me " I in love with 3" I spoke slowly**_

_**" ahh marriage ? but do you know how close each of them are to you ?" the goddess asked**_

_**"one is my best friend, one is so sweet to me and the other one well I feel like I changed him , he once was so cold he now a lot nice."**_

_**The goddess smiled " Chelsea , the clear option there would be you best friend but something troubles you about him, and what is it?"**_

_**"he hates my now, I told him , that I found someone, but I should have waited till I knew who , now he hates me" I said**_

_**"Chelsea, make up with him then return to me, but you need to make you friend closer to you now" she said to me before disappearing**_

_**I nodded to my self in the dark. I need to think of what to tell Denny and for that I was going to spend time at the meadow. I reached the meadow but I wasn't the only one there. Vaughn stood there , we looked at each other and he said " hello Chelsea , should you be at the farm? " he was to far away for me to tell if he had his hat covering his eyes or not , but I shock my head " I need to think and I find here a calm place , the best place to come" I said sitting down at the water edge.**_

_**"Mind if I join you?" he said take a seat next to me, "so what it you need to think about" he asked**_

_**" oh it just something" I replied " I just have a few problems"**_

_**"well , you know Chelsea a problem shared is problem halved" he replied**_

_**'when did he be come so wise' I though to my self "says the oh so wise cowboy" I joke with him.**_

_**"hey" he said punching my arm lightly "just cause I act cold doesn't mean I heartless or** **don't care"**_


End file.
